Kids Next Door: The Adults Who Killed Sector V
by Technomaru
Summary: Told from the point of view of Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, and Knightbrace, they recall what happened on the night they believed to have... accidentally killed Sector V. Rated T for the subject of death, please R&R.


**Codename: Kids Next Door**

**The Adults who killed Sector V**

**By Technomaru**

**Note: I DEFINITELY do not own "Codename Kids Next Door" otherwise I'd know what the names of the female Delightful Children would be. I got the idea of this story from the Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Man who Killed Batman" and I constantly asked what would happen if a KND villain ever...killed someone.**

**But it doesn't stop me from making pop culture jokes... enjoy!**

It was a dark and stormy night but even darker for the protagonists of this grim tale, and they're not even protagonists they are the antagonists:

Mr. Boss (A.K.A. Mr. Fulbright)- A corrupt, child-hating, corporate executive who acts as the de-facto leader of the KND's standard rogue's gallery. Father of Numbuh 86.

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb (A.K.A. John Wink and Timothy Fibb)- A pair of villains who use robotic Super Chairs to fight the KND, they work part-time as lifeguards at the city pool.

Mr. Fizz- the head of the Soda Control Board who has raised the legal soda drinking age to thirteen and enforces this law strongly, has a suit of robotic combat armor made out of soda barrels.

Knightbrace (A.K.A. Mr. Jelly)- an oral health-themed villain who attacks children at night and forcibly performs painful and unnecessary dental and orthodontic procedures on them, calls himself "the Enamel Knight".

These five are seen running for their lives, from eleventy billion operatives of the Kids Next Door, and even the other evil adults.

Knightbrace then shouts at Mr. Fizz, "This is all your fault! You should've have given us your "wild root beer" and driving after that!" Mr. Fizz then says, "I am sick of your whining you third-rate dentist!" The two begin to squabble and then Mr. Boss then says, "Shut up you two before they will end your squabble! Quick! To the Mansion!" Mr. Fibb then asks, "Do we have a choice Mr. Wink?" Mr. Wink replies, "It's either hide out there or deal with "them" Mr. Fibb." Mr. Fibb then speaks again, "You're right Mr. Wink, there is only five of us and over eleventy billion of them!"

And so the five ran to... The Delightul Mansion from Down the Lane!

Mr. Boss then bangs the door with his fits as he shouts, "OPEN UP! OH PLEASE OPEN UP!" The door opens up and they find themselves surrounded by K.N.I.G.H.T.A.M.O.N.S.

Mr. Boss then says, "Whoa whoa whoa! I'm on your side! Is this anyway to treat a poker buddy Father?" The Delightful Children from Down the Lane then walk towards the five and says to them in unison, "Sorry for the suprise attack, we thought you were the Kids Next Door, come right inside..."

As they walk down the halls of the Mansion, Mr. Wink then says to Mr. Fibb, "Those creepy kids have a very unusual speaking pattern, right Mr. Fibb?" Mr. Fibb replies, "Why yes they certainly do Mr. Wink!"

And so they make it into the office of Father, the Kids Next Door's main threat. Father then sees the five and says to them, "So what brings you all here? Poker night IS SUPPOSED TO BE WEDNESDAY!" Mr. Boss shivers in fear as he speaks up, "B...b..b... Father, we need protection!" Knightbrace then adds, "Y...y..y..yeah, for you see not only are be being stalked by eleventy billion operatives of the Kids Next Door but some evil adults want our hides as well!"

Father finds himself confused but then he replies, "So let me get this STRAIGHT! You said that eleventy billion operatives of the Kids Next Door are coming after you... and some EVIL ADULTS WANT YOUR HEADS TOO? What did you do anyway? It must've been really bad if you were stalked by BOTH THE KND AND THE ADULTS! Oh oh let me guess, one of you stole the last cookie from the cookie jar huh?"

Mr. Fibb then whispers to Mr. Wink, "I almost forgot that Father has a sick sense of humor Mr. Wink." Mr. Wink whispers back, "It shows too Mr. Fibb."

Knightbrace then says with a gulp, "Actually sir we did the worst thing ever..."

Mr. Boss shouts out as tears run down his eyes, "WE KILLED SECTOR V!"

Father then says, "Oh I don't know how many times I almost fell for that one, for I mean there is no way you five would possibly HOLY SCRAP WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE ITEMS?"

The five pull out Numbuh 5's trademark hat, Numbuh 4's Goku action figure, Numbuh 3's favorite orange colored Rainbow Monkey, Numbuh 2's pilot cap, and Numbuh 1's trademark sunglasses. Mr. Fizz then answers, "We found them at the site where their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. exploded after our car crashed into it."

Father's flames got bigger and shouts out, "YOU ACTUALLY KILLED SECTOR V?" The Delightful Children's jaw dropped at the moment they hear the news. Mr. Boss then says, "I was a accident I swear, I'll explain how it all happened."

Father's flames then grew even bigger and shouts, "THEN START EXPLAINING!"

**(The night of the accident)**

_**"As we just ended Bowling Night in downtown, we were planning to go home but our driver Knightbrace decided to go terrorize some kids at the local candy store while we watch him perform his deeds, we should've had him drive us home instead..."**_

Mr. Fizz then says, "Hey fellows, how about we have some some of my special "Wild Root Beer"? I will put hair on your chests!" Knightbrace then says, "How dare you offer soda to me, don't you know what it does to your teeth?" Mr. Boss then informs Mr. Fizz, "You must've forgotten that Knightbrace is a dentist and he will destroy all things sugary, I'll take one!" Mr. Wink then says, "Good thing Knightbrace is our designated driver, I would like one, how about you Mr. Fibb?" Mr. Fibb answers back, "I too would like a "Wild Root Beer" Mr. Wink."

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Fibb, and Mr. Wink then start singing while under the influence of "Wild Root Beer" and they sang:

"Row Row Row your boat, gently down the stream, if you see a crocodile, don't forget to scream!"

Mr. Fibb: AAAAHHHH!

Knightbrace then gets annoyed by their antics and asks them, "Oh will you lushes knock it off? You're starting to act like children!" Mr. Boss drinks some more "Wild Root Beer" and says, "Oh lighten up Knightbrace, you think we act like children, now we act like children...I WANT ICE CREAM DADDY! I WANT ICE CREAM!"

Knightbrace gets more annoyed by the guys' antics and the worst part is, "Wild Root Beer" isn't even alcoholic. Mr. Boss then says, "Oh everyone, let's sing again!"

"Row Row Row your boat, gently down the stream, if you see a crocodile, don't forget to scream!"

Knightbrace: AAAAAHHHHH!

Mr. Boss then says, "Hey Knightbrace, that was a pretty good scream!" Knightbrace replies, "No it's not that, EVERYBODY OUT!"

They see that the car is about to hit what appears to be a School Bus. Knightbrace, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Fibb, and Mr. Wink manage to get out of the car but it crashes into the School Bus and it results in a huge explosion.

Mr. Boss then asks, "Is everybody ok?" They all nodded, then upon further inspection, Knightbrace asks Mr. Boss, "Say Mr. Boss, what does C.O.O.L.B.U.S. stand for?" Mr. Boss seems horrified and answers, "Oh no... this isn't a School Bus... it's a C.O.O.L.B.U.S.! The Kids Next Door fly on one of these!"

Mr Wink then says, "Look at what I found over there... oh no those stuff belong to Sector V Mr. Fibb." Mr. Fibb then replies, "Afraid so Mr. Wink, I mean look! Numbuh 5's trademark hat, Numbuh 4's Goku action figure, Numbuh 3's favorite orange colored Rainbow Monkey, Numbuh 2's pilot cap, and Numbuh 1's trademark sunglasses..."

Mr. Boss then says in a low tone of voice, "...We did it... we absolutely did it... WE KILLED SECTOR V! That means we can do all sorts of adult tyranny, that means we can be highly respected among other villians, that means we can do other bad stuff and no one will do anything about it! And that means we...we...WE'RE MURDERERS!"

Mr. Fizz then says, "You're right! That means we did something none of the other villains ever done before."

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are shocked and say at the exact time, "WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

Knightbrace then blurts out, "Not only did we kill Sector V but they are children... that's the lowest thing anyone can ever do to children!"

Mr. Boss then answers back, "Yeah... I mean not even Jason Voorhees would do this to children nor animals.

**(Cutaway begins at Camp Crystal Lake)**

Jason Voorhees, the masked killer of Camp Crystal Lake is watching two kids going swimming in the lake while he drinks some soda. He uncharacteristically says to himself and the readers, "Nope, I'm not gonna do it, I was a kid when I drowned in that lake and grew up into the mass-murdering slasher I became now." But then as the two kids leave the lake, two teenage girls jump into the lake and then Jason says, "Jackpot!" as he pulls out his axe and goes towards the lake.

**(Cutaway ends)**

Mr. Boss then says, "Well it's a good thing that there are no witnesses I mean what would happen if the other KND operatives find out about this mess?"

Then from out of nowhere, the Toilenator shows up and says to them, "Oh Hiya guys! What's up OH MY GOSH THERE'S BEEN A ACCIDENT!"

Mr. Boss then grabs Toilenator by the collar and says to him in a panic induced tone of voice, "Don't tell anyone about what you just saw and we'll make you one of the elite members of my gang, understand?" Toilenator shouts triumphantly, "ABSOLUTELY! Ummm saw what? Hey isn't that Numbuh 1's glasses? Hey! You guys really did it after all?"

Mr. Boss then nervously replies, "It was a accident! We has some "wild root beer" and we had no idea the car would crash one of their crafts with them in it!"

Toilenator puts his hand on Mr. Boss' shoulder and says, "Well every cloud has a silver lining Mr. Boss, think about it! No more Sector V, means no more plans ruined! No more Sector V, means adult tyranny will have a stronger hold on the world, No more Sector V means..."

Mr. Fizz smiles and adds in, "We are bigger threats than those loser villains Sector N faced like "The Iguana", "The Bright Idea", and "Nogoodnik". Toilenator continues, "Yeah, those guys are bigger losers than me...HEY!" Knightbrace then adds in, "Yeah and if we flossed those five, that would make us bigger threats... than Father himself!"

Mr. Boss then says, "Yeah you're right Lou, we could make a big name of ourselves once word comes out but until then, lay low for a while.

_**"We did decide to lay low for a while, however as two weeks follows, the other KND operatives did become suspicious about the disappearance of Sector V..."**_

Numbuh 27 then broadcasts his comedy show "The Weird Numbuh 27 Show" on KNDTV. Numbuh 27 puts on a new Hawaiian Shirt and he plays his theme song on a accordion as he says to his audience, "Hello all you weird fans of mine, here's a weird puppet show that will provide alot of laughs..."

So Numbuh 27 pulls out a puppet of Father as he speaks while imitating the voice, "Duh, my name is Father and I purposely set myself on fire because I'm a big stupid head, also I'm a single father who raised five children I kidnapped and brainwashed... and I don't find it weird at all, DERP!"

**((WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR THIS BREAKING KNDTV REPORT!))**

Numbuh 411 then reads to the viewers, "We apologize for Numbuh 27's funny impression of Father but so far this has been week two that Sector V was last seen and so far Count Spankulot's spank quota has doubled, Grandma Stuffum's attacks have increased, and more kids are being attacked with allergies caused by Crazy Cat Lady's cats... this just in, we got complaints from Spankulot, Grandma Stuffum, and Crazy Cat Lady that they find their activities boring and even they want Sector V back!"

Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, and Knightbrace then use their technology to watch the report and Mr. Boss then says, "At least they don't know we had to do with their disappearance."

Numbuh 411 then states, "This just in! Other operatives have started capturing other villains and questioning them about Sector's V's whereabouts."

The five then start getting nervous and then Knightbrace asks, "Say, where's the Toilenator?" Then the other four then mutter, "Uh...Oh!"

Numbuh 411 continues, "We got news that the Toilenator has been captured and is given the worst yet ironic torture delivered by our top scientist Numbuh 74.239 himself..."

Then the screen shows Numbuh 74.239 giving a "swirly" to the Toilenator until he talks.

_**((Swirly- The process of sticking someone's head in the toilet and flushing, a schoolyard bully's favorite method of bullying))**_

He keeps flushing until the Toilenator shouts, "OK OK! I'LL SING LIKE A CANARY! tweet! tweet! tweet! tweet!"

Numbuh 74. 239 then says, "No not that kind of singing, just tell us what you know about what happened to Sector V, or else we continue giving you a Swirly!"

Toilenator then replies, "Oh that's what you wanted to know, well ok... Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, and Knightbrace has too much wild root beer one night and they crashed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. containing them in it and you can guess the rest, I didn't do it but I saw the crash... say if I told you where the crash was will you give me a reduced sentence?"

Numbuh 74.239 then replies, "Wow... just wow... I better get Numbuh 101 and a search party ready."

The villians are shocked and Mr. Fizz then says, "I knew that potty mouth would slip! Now what do we do?" The villains panic.

Meanwhile the search party do indeed find the wrecked C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and the five items they left behind. Then the leader of the search party Numbuh 480 then goes up to Numbuh 481 and says to him, "Yep, that was indeed Sector V in that bus, the bodies are presumed to be charred into piles of dust." Even Numbuh 20001 and Numbuh 20002 are horrified.

Numbuh 101 then falls to his knees and shouts, "NOOOOOooooooooooo! They didn't even sign my autograph book!"

Back at their headquarters, Mr. Boss then says to his fellow villians in a nervous tone of voice, "Umm... perhaps we can just go back to our normal evil businesses and eventually the whole thing will be blown over..."

_**"Oh boy were we wrong, eventually the whole KND Organization held a funeral for them, and you won't believe who attended!"**_

All of the known Sectors have attended the tree house of Sector V as it is being televised and hosted by Nick and Chip.

Nick: It is the most saddest day in the history of the KND, ever since that war between the Bronies and the Rainbow Monkey fans.

Chip: Right you are Nick! Now will you pass me that tissue?

Nick: Among the mourners for our fallen heroes is Alfred Yanky aka Weird Numbuh 27, Numbuh 101, "The Kid", Numbuh Eleventy Billion, Numbuh VO5, and even Supernatural specialist Edna Esmeralda Espinoza aka Numbuh 4444 has arrived on the scene.

Chip: Not to mention even deceased have adult allies, there is Lasso Lass, Vin Moosk, Dr. Sigmund Teef, and Leaky Leona?

Nick: Even Billy and Mandy have attended... but where is the Grim Reaper?

Chip: Perhaps he's ashamed of what he had to do and that's why he didn't attend.

Mandy goes to the booth and tells Nick and Chip, "I'll tell you where Grim went, he's at home watching "My Troubled Pony: Friendship is Tragic"!"

**(Billy's house)**

Grim is watching a new episode of "My Troubled Pony: Friendship is Tragic" where Spike is revealed to be the father of Rarity's baby and has to confront his evil twin cousin twice removed or else Twilight Sparkle will be sent to the Glue Factory. Grim then says to himself, "I was a Brony before it was cool mon!"

**(Back to the Funeral)**

Lizzie Devine (Numbuh 1's Ex-girlfriend) then runs to the casket and shouts as she cries, "OH NIGIE! WHAT WAS I THINKING BREAKING UP WITH YOU? COME BACK TO ME NIGIE! NIIIIGIIIIE!" Then Numbuh 4444 and Weird Numbuh 27 drag her away from the casket.

Numbuh 86 goes to the podium and makes a speech:

"Attention... Today is a great loss for our organization... We might have lost the best operatives ever, but we gained a new start, WE WILL NOT LET THOSE ADULTS WHO DID THIS GET AWAY WITH IT AND THEY WILL PAY WITH THEIR OWN BLOOD!"

Then the operatives look at each other in a confused way. Numbuh 4444 then says, "Hey, I know where Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink live, perhaps we should teach them a lesson there!"

Nick: And there you have it! The KND declared war against the ones responsible for the death of Sector V... so if you or anyone else have seen Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, and Knightbrace, do not call the police, do not contact other KND operatives, just make them suffer worse than Sector V has suffered, even if you happen to have a board and a nail in your possession!

Chip: This just in Nick, the Bronies and the Rainbow Monkeys have made a truce, they will stop fighting eachother... and swear to exact revenge on Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, and Knightbrace and make them pay for what they did!"

_**"And so keeping their word, all of the operatives of the Kids Next Door ignored their missions, and go directly for us! I mean every time when we don't do any evil plans, they attacked us brutally, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb lost their jobs as lifeguards and that Edna brat blew up their house, Knightbrace's office was blown up. and Mr. Fizz's Soda Control Act was lifted because he gained a reputation as a murderer... and his office was blown up too."**_

_**Father: Was your office blown up too?**_

_**"No... even worse! My own daughter is actually Numbuh 86 and not only does she hate me now because I accidentally killed her friends, but I can't even be safe in my own house because she and her brothers want to avenge them, OH THE HUMANITY!**_

_**Father: Go on...**_

_**"We couldn't go anywhere without being viciously attacked by the Kids Next Door so we turned to the one source who can help us... the other villains! We figured we would be regarded as heroes because we were the only ones with the galls to actually dispose of Sector V... but somehow we were wrong! DEAD WRONG!"**_

And so, Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, and Knightbrace hid out in the local secret evil adult base... Chester's restaurant "Burger Frenzy"

As they entered the restaurant, Chester greets them, "Oh my goodness, it's them! It's the ones who finally did it! Have a burger on me Mr. Boss!" Mr. Boss then says, "But... but... it was wrong Chester, oh sure it was a accident, oh sure it would grant us one step ahead of the KND, but the price we pay?"

Knightbrace then adds, "Our headquarters get blown up, the KND play rougher than usual, you're constantly called "murderer", and no matter where we go, someone associated with Sector V wants to see us dead!"

Then they hear a strange voice that says, "You got that right naughty adults!"

They see Count Spankulot and he looks extremely angry.

Mr. Boss then says, "Oh no... don't tell me you're a friend of Sector V's, but you're on our side!" Count Spankulot then says, "I might be on your side and I'm ok with harming childrens, but KILLING THEM? I might be a "monster" but I'm not a "complete monster" like you five!"

Grandma Stuffums then shows up with her food minions and asks, "Without Numbuh 2, who's going to eat my food?" Knightbrace then looks at her minions and he asks, "Say Granny, I always wanted to ask you this but did you create these monsters with magic or did you genetically engineer all of them? Grandma Stuffums yells out, "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU DUMBKOFF MURDERER!"

Then Crazy Cat Lady shows up with a army of sad cats as she tearfully asks, "Numbuh 3 secretly babysat every each and one of my babies... now that she's gone, who will watch my babies?" Then the cats meowed sadly, one by one.

Professor XXXL then flies around in his raccoon form and asks, "Without Sector V, who's going to test out my perfect snow cone?"

Chester then says, "Come to think of it... WHY DID YOU KILL THEM? I COULD'VE MADE MILLIONS USING THEIR DEATH FOR A INSURANCE SCAM!" A completely shocked Mr. Boss then says to Chester, "You're probably even worse than me!" Then Mr. Boss bumps into "The Iguana", "The Bright Idea", and "Nogoodnik". Nogoodnik then says to him, "We heard what you said about us! Just because we didn't have episodes dedicated to our villiany and we're just background characters, give you no reason to call us losers!"

Potty Mouth then shouts at them, "YOU MOTHER FLUSHIN' POOPING DOODY BRAINS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU FLUSHIN' DID! YOU MADE OUR JOBS BORING WITHOUT THOSE BRATS TO MAKE IT INTERESTING!

Crazy Cat Lady then pulls out balls of yarn and says to the other villains, "How about we use this yarn to create nooses and hang those five!"

But before anything can happen, the door explodes and Sector M, lead by Numbuh 4444 shows up and asks, "Relax villains, we're here for the ones who killed Sector V!"

Then the villains pointed at Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, and Knightbrace. Mr. Fibb then asks Numbuh 4444, "Ummm... Chester likes to do bad things to children for money such as making burgers out of kids and selling them to sharks, shouldn't you bust his chops?"

Then Numbuh 4444 then replies, "Hmmm... you're right "freaky walrus man"... GET HIM!"

And so Numbuh 4444 and her operatives attack Chester while Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, and Knightbrace make their escape. Count Spankulot then picks up Numbuh 4444 and says to her, "You naughty little girl, you're letting the real monsters get away! If we join forces, we'll deliver the motherload of hurt to their backsides, so you in?"

Numbuh 4444 then nods and says to Count Spankulot, "Sure, but I'm not shaking your hand because you spanked so much backsides with them!"

"And that's it, we found ourselves chased by both the Kids Next Door AND the same evil adults we go grocery shopping with just because we drank wild root beer and drove into their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. And that's how we ended up in your Mansion so can you please please protect us?"

Father then takes a puff on his pipe and says, "Great story, it even has Edna in it... anyway I SHOULD DESTROY YOU FIVE FOR KILLING SECTOR V... BEFORE I COULD!"

Knightbrace then asks, "So you mean to tell us you want to be chased by a lynch mob of kids and adults who want your guts?"

Father then rises from his chair and says to Knightbrace, "Oh Please, I'M FATHER! I CAN GET AWAY WITH STUFF LIKE THAT! I'M EVIL! And as you for you five, you're just a corrupt businessman, you're sodamonger who made up the Soda Control Act just to keep all the soda for yourself, you're a deranged dentist wannabe in tight purple spandex... and you two...are...a...walrus and buffalo JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YA SUPPOSED TO BE ANYWAY?

Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink just don't say a word.

Father then ignites in flames and charges after them. Knightbrace then says to his comrades, "Well it looks like we have no choice but to fight him and since me and Mr. Fizz are the only ones with weapons we have to fight him while you three run."

Mr. Fizz activates his soda armor and blasts Father with his root beer canon and Knightbrace fires his toothpaste shots at Father's face.

Mr. Boss, Mr. Fibb, and Mr. Wink try to escape the Mansion's halls but they run into the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The DCFDTL then say to the three, "We apologize but Father told us to prevent you from escaping once he's finished with Knightbrace and Mr. Fizz.

Mr. Boss then says to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, "Don't worry fellas, I learned this trick from Numbuh 1." Then he says to them, "Since we are mature adults and you are programmed to obey mature adults then you have no choice but to obey us mature adults because you are programmed to obey us mature adults."

The DCFDTL look at each other and then they say while the make a sinister smile, "Nice try "responsible adults", but ever since we were almost kidnapped by a stranger that promised us candy if we stepped inside his van, we were reprogrammed to prevent being fooled by adults again. Also while you told father your story we activated our mecha suit and we will prepare to destroy you ourselves!

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb then summon their superchair to prepare to fight back.

Knightbrace and Mr. Fizz ended up tied up with dental floss as Father says to them, "Since you robbed me of my evil ambition of destroying Sector V is gone, I guess my new evil ambition is to destroy the ones who destroyed Sector V... PREPARE TO DIE!"

Then Father looks up and sees the Superchair and the Delightful Mecha-suit falling next to him as they contnue to fight. Father then hears someone eating popcorn.

Father turns around and sees a Japanese girl in a oversized green shirt and black pants, eating popcorn. Father then says, "Say Kuki, you're didn't get the job of Grim Reaper again now did you?" Then she shakes her head and continues to eat her popcorn.

Father is shocked and says, "Hey HOLD ON! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Numbuh 3 then says, "Of course not silly, me and my friends we just watching Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, and Knightbrace suffer and we see that they've had enough." Father then asks, "Your friends?"

Numbuh 1 then shouts, "KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!"

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

And so they operate a giant robot that looks like Numbuh 2 and they remove the superchair from the Mansion and they manage to defeat the Delightful Mecha-suit. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 untie Knightbrace and Mr. Fizz and they blast Father with fire extinguishers.

Mr. Boss then says as he sees that the KND are saving them, "I don't know if I should be surprised or scared." Knightbrace then replies, "At least they saved us!"

Mr. Fizz then shouts, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Numbuh 1 then goes up to Mr. Boss and says to him, "Well let us fill you in on what did happen that night...

_**"We decided to go to our secret secluded area where we we keep our personal spa at, so we parks the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and simply kicked back and let Numbuh 4444 and her operatives take over for us, but then we heard a crash outside and you five whining about how you drank wild root beer and crashed into our craft, thinking you killed us, this gave us a opportunity to drive you nuts with your guilt, so we arranged it with Numbuh 362 to pull this charade that you actually think you killed us and we staged the fake funeral and to make it more convincing we told nobody else about this and they actually think we're dead and Grim wasn't there to spill the beans because of his favorite show "My Trouble Pony: Friendship is Tragic"."**_

Grim then appears out of nowhere and says, "Like I said mon, I was a brony before being a brony was cool!" Then a snowball was flung to Grim's face.

_**"Now as I was saying, neither anybody else nor the evil adults knew this was a charade and it looks like it worked very well, we noticed that even Father and the Delightfuls wanted to kill you five so thinking you all had enough we decided to save you from whatever they had planned."**_

Numbuh 2 then contacted Numbuh 4444 on his walkie-talkie and says to her, "Yeah Edna, we just ended the little prank on those five, now inform everyone that the rumors of our death were exaggerated and we're alive and kicking."

Knightbrace then asks, "Speaking of kicking, I wonder if you're going to kick our butts now?"

Numbuh 5 then answers, "Nah, you five have been thorough enough already."

Numbuh 4 then says to her, "Aww man!"

Numbuh 3 then blurts out, "Buuuuuuuut since you five did drink while driving, we should punish you anyway!"

Numbuh 2 then adds, "Yeah, and we know the perfect punishment!

Numbuh 1 then states, "Yeah, we're going to make you watch a show from my homeland..."

Numbuh 4444 then shows up with a DVD and says, "Show time boys! 44 hours of "Dr. Space Time and the Continuums!" MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And so, they go to Numbuh 4444's Treehouse which resembles a haunted treehouse and she happily watches "Dr. Space Time and the Continuums" along with Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Mr. Fizz, and Knightbrace, plus Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and the other nerds.

Numbuh 4444 then says to the villains, "I hope this teaches you not to drink and drive!"

Knightbrace then mutters, "Those Brits sure have rotten teeth!" Then someone throws a snowball at his face.

Mr. Fizz then shouts, "I do not know what is worse, seeing these brats drinking soda or watching this British drivel!"

Mr. Boss then shouts, "NO MORE! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Mr. Fibb then says as Numbuh 3 hands him a bucket of popcorn, "I say, the episodes with the Eleventy Billionth Doctor are pretty good, don't you agree Mr. Wink?" Mr. Wink then replies as Numbuh 2 hands him a bottle of cola, "I have to agree with that Mr. Fibb!"

Mr. Boss then says to himself, "Oh great! Fibb and Wink actually like this drivel, I think I'd rather have the angry mob lynch me that watch this!"

**End Transmission**


End file.
